Secrets
by ZeGabz
Summary: One-Shot. Takes place before Elphaba leaves for the Emerald City. "I wanted nothing left unsaid."


_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I really have nothing better to write, and I'm blocked from writing TWA because I need to figure out where the story is going. It's not that good, but I had to get it OUT OF MY HEAD. And also, I was hopeless today without my Wicked book. This might be slightly OOC.

* * *

  
**

She should be getting some sleep. After all, tomorrow she was heading to the Emerald City to meet the Wonderful Wizard. But she was restless, tossing and turning and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Angrily she sat up. She was tired.

She got up and crept out of the dorm room, careful not to wake Galinda. She sat down on a bench near the lobby of the dormitory, and just sat there.

"Elphaba?" Nessarose wheeled towards her, looking very much surprised.

"Nessa? Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask the same."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." There was an awkward silence between the two sisters. Nessa glanced back up at the dorms.

"It's about_ him_, isn't it?" she murmured softly.

"Who him?" Elphaba asked, looking slightly nervous.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing that because that's what's keeping me up too." Nessa shrugged and rolled away, after saying, "Fabala, just do what I do- leave nothing left unsaid."

Elphaba sat there for a while, thinking. She was supposed to only be gone for a week, but she had a strange foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. It disturbed her but it gave her a high feeling. Without realizing what she was doing, she stood up and ran to Fiyero's dorm. Up the stairs she ran, not even bothering to take the elevator. She rand own the hallway until she reached his room.

She knocked on his door. As he walked up, she started breathing heavily. She put her head in her hands, and fell against the opposing wall. She closed her eyes.

_There's no going back now._

He opened the door.

"Elphie . . ."

"I like poppies," Elphaba said, standing up. Fiyero looked puzzled.

"What?"

"I own three green dresses, but I never wear them. I like black, but I prefer blue. I wear my hair in a braid so it won't get in my way when I read."

"Elphaba . . . ?"

"I happen to like my pointed hat. It makes me unique." The words were coming faster, she couldn't stop them, and frankly, she didn't want to. The high feeling increased as she let out the loads of emotion she had stuck inside of her.

"I only chew mint and fruity gum. I can't blow bubbles. My favorite foods are mint ice cream and sub sandwiches. I don't like dark chocolate. I enjoy arguing and debating, it makes me feel powerful and stronger. I enjoy reading romances and suspense novels. Horror and tragedy novels aren't my type." She took a deep breath. In her sudden urge to tell him everything, she was really telling him _everything. _She didn't know why, but it made her feel more alive.

"I like the way you put your hand on the back of your neck when you're nervous. I love your eyes, they are so expressive and beautiful." She closed her eyes. "When people make fun of my skin, or the way I act, it hurts, even though I may pretend it doesn't. Um . . . just seeing you makes my day amazing. I like how you dance- clumsy but strong. I like your voice. It's smooth and deep. When I'm nervous I tend to babble, or I get clumsy, like I guess I am doing now, but whatever. It depends on the time of day and who I'm with."

"I, I-" Fiyero's hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fiyero, I've loved you ever since you and I rescued the Lion cub. When our hands touched, I felt a spark. I doubt you felt it too, but it was there. I can't stop thinking about it, I can't be around you without crying or yelling at you or blushing! It makes me feel weak and I hate it!"

"Do you ever let anybody else talk?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba pursed her lips and closed her eyes. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Elphaba looked him straight in the eye, and before she lost her nerve, leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was short and innocently sweet, but underneath the layers of excitement was the passion, the frustration, the fear. Elphaba pulled away and smiled sadly.

"I wanted nothing left unsaid."

And with that she walked away to get some sleep.

* * *

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'm 'a tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_


End file.
